


The Devil You Know

by pints (MegCapet)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Demon!Sehun, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 16:20:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2235501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MegCapet/pseuds/pints
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sehun doesn't want to feel all these feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Devil You Know

**Author's Note:**

> Demon!Sehun based on Sehun's remake of Shinwa's "Yo!" music video. Unbeta'd request from Tumblr.

“Did you miss me?” his demon whispers and Sehun can feel the mattress depress behind him, his demon’s hand slipping around his middle and pulling him close. “Not at all,” Sehun responds, but how do you lie to yourself and his demon just laughs. Joonmyeon sleeps unknowingly just feet away, his pale skin almost glowing in the faint moonlight that streams in through the window. Sehun can hear him breathing and it’s the most unnecessarily erotic thing in the world.

“Don’t we just love summer?” his demon continues, long fingers teasing at the band of Sehun’s boxer shorts, “Hyung’s pretty body on such ready display … he should really cover up. It’s not polite to tease us like that.”

Sehun’s eyes follow the line of Joonmyeon’s exposed spine all the way to the curve of his ass, the thin sweatpants his leader chooses to wear to bed during the summer months leaving little to the imagination. “Please just go away,” Sehun says simply, “please just leave me alone.”

His demon smiles that stolen smile and licks playfully at the shell of Sehun’s ear, “You can pray me away every night for the rest of our life, but nothing is going to change, Sehunnie. You’re still going to want it. And you know? I think we could get it from our leader hyung. He would give anything to please us. “

“I don’t- “ Sehun starts, but his demon just giggles and reaches down to cup at Sehun’s growing erection,  “Please. It’s not like that. He’s just my friend.”

His demon laughs so loudly that Sehun is afraid Joonmyeon will wake up, “Our friend?! Like Tao was our friend and Chanyeol?! You have a funny way of talking about your friends, Sehunnie.”

“I won’t ruin what I have with Joonmyeon. I won’t do it ever again,” Sehun said with quiet whimper, hating how easily he turns to putty in his demon’s hand, pushing his erection against the long fingers that so remind him of his own but not at all.

“Do you remember the time we caught hyung taking care of himself and got a glimpse of his nice, thick cock?” his demon practically moans behind him, massaging Sehun through his pajama pants, “It would fill us up so nice, don’t you think? Oh, do you think he would let us ride him? Push him down into the mattress and use him until we came all over his chest?” His demon shudders against Sehun, pressing his own hardness against Sehun’s ass, “I could have sworn we caught him checking out what we have to offer more than once.”

Sehun turns to look his demon in the eyes, hating how repulsed he is by the face looking back at him, “I don’t want to talk about it. Please just go.”

His own face smiles back at him, pressing their lips together, slipping his tongue over the curve of Sehun’s upper lip, “We are quite the catch, Sehunnie. If you would just let me take over for a moment, I could have us satisfied. If not Joonmyeon, then Chanyeol again – we did like how he felt inside us. And if not Chanyeol –“

“Stop,” Sehun begs between kisses, leaning into his demon and letting his tongue slip inside that mouth so like his own. He knows all his demon’s favorite places and his demon knows his and their hands travel across familiar planes of skin until Sehun is trembling because no matter how much he says he doesn’t, he does want to feel full and complete and his demon knows it.  His demon’s fingers slip down and down until they circle Sehun’s eager hole and when they enter him with no preparation and definitely no lube, Sehun gasps for air. The pain is sudden, yes, but it will subside, he knows. The pain is sudden, yes, but he deserves it. He turns away from his demon and lets his eyes take in every inch of bare skin Joonmyeon displays on his side of the room. His leader’s lips are parted and for a moment, Sehun imagines Joonmyeon’s eyes opening right now, right at this moment and the thought of his hyung’s eyes upon him like this, a slave to his demon and his needs, has him achingly hard. He struggles against the fabric of his pajama pants, circling his hips to feel that extra bit of friction against his sensitive head.

His demon smiles and adds another finger, “We could call out to him right now. We could call his name and he would come to us. Do you think he knows how his precious Tao fucked us in the shower? Do you think Tao told him how good we felt?”

Sehun doesn’t respond because he is already embarrassingly close to coming, his fingers gripping the sheets, unable to tear his eyes from Joonmyeon’s sleeping form.  “Fuck, Sehunnie,” his demon says with a growl, “You are a desperate, disgusting creature sometimes. Do I have to do everything for us?” His demon shoves his fingers deep inside, violent and painful and Sehun cries out, too loud, with tears forming in the corners of his eyes.

Joonmyeon jolts out of bed so quickly that he almost slips and falls, but he is at Sehun’s side before the younger man can stop him, “Sehun, Sehun, are you all right? Did you have another bad dream?”

Sehun sits up and tries to move away, breathless, but Joonmyeon just fills the now empty space on Sehun’s bed, pulling Sehun to him and holding him close. Sehun can’t help it and nuzzles into his leader’s bare chest, the sound of Joonmyeon’s heart beat echoing in his ears.

“Sehun?” Joonmyeon whispers, “Baby? Talk to me. What happened? Another dream?”

“Don’t you just love how he still calls us ‘baby’ when he’s afraid?” his demon laughs hotly against Sehun’s ear.

Sehun lifts his eyes to lock with Joonmyeon’s and nods, “Yes,” answering them both.

His leader smiles and ruffles Sehun’s hair, something that Sehun hates but endures only from his leader, “It’s just a dream. It can’t hurt you. And I’m here for you, right?”

“Oh yes, but _he_ could hurt us. _He_ could hurt us so good,” his demon groans behind him, pressing a scorching palm against Sehun’s back, pushing him back into Joonmyeon’s arms. Sehun’s wraps his arms around his leader’s middle and hides his face against Joonmyeon’s shoulder, “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be sorry,” Joonmyeon says in his reasonable, caring leader tone of voice, though Sehun can tell he is trying to suppress a yawn.  “Do you want to come sleep with me?” Joonmyeon continues, rubbing Sehun’s back as though Sehun is a child, rather than fully grown and pathetic. “Or I think I can hear Chen and Baekhyun still up in the music room, if you’d rather –“

“That was easy,” his demon mouths against Sehun’s shoulder and Sehun shivers, which only causes Joonmyeon to hold him that much closer.

“No,” Sehun says suddenly, “I…uh… can I? Sleep with you?”

Joonmyeon smiles and nods towards his side of their shared room, “After you.”

It’s only when Sehun starts across the room that he realizes that he is still painfully hard and he wonders if his leader has already noticed. His heart skips more than a beat when Joonmyeon slips into his bed next to him and reaches to pull Sehun  down to lay against his chest, as though that is exactly where the younger man belongs and nothing else will do. It’s too late then and his erection presses against Joonmyeon’s leg and there is no hiding anymore when he glances up at his leader, wishing he could shrink and hide from everything. His demon’s sadistically pleased grin across the room makes him sick to his stomach.

Joonmyeon bites his lip but says nothing at first. Sehun wants only to take that lip between his own teeth, but he settles for shifting his hips until there can be no question in his leader’s mind what Sehun is offering, feeling his demon’s pleased gaze upon him.

“Baby?” Joonmyeon whispers and Sehun nods, his cock twitching against his leader’s leg. Sehun doesn’t hesitate this time and leans in to kiss away Joonmyeon’s confused expression.

His demon laughs, “Don’t ever say I don’t do anything for us.”

 


End file.
